Chapter 6: Time Travel's a Bitch
Chapter 6: Time Travel's a Bitch is the sixth chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Six: Time Travel's a Bitch Written by AFriendlyNecromorph With the help of *'DS2117' *'Ryusenka16' Future Isaac: "I'm all out of cereal, I used up my entire stash earlier. Do you have any?" Isaac: "I'm pretty low on cereal, but you can have some of mine, Isaac." : Isaac pulls a small box of Fruity Pebbles off of his RIG's utility belt. Future Isaac: "Thanks, Isaac. Call me "Future Isaac." You know, so this doesn't get too confusing." Isaac: "Sure thing, Future Isaac." Future Ellie: "I'm all out of cereal too..." Ellie: "Don't worry, Ellie. I'll share mine with you." : Ellie pulls a small box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of her RIG's shoulder unit. Future Ellie: "Okay, Ellie. Just call me "Future Ellie." : Ellie smiles at Future Ellie. Ellie: "I will." Future Kristen: "Kristen, calm down. I'm you...from the future." Kristen: "I know that, but it's still shocking to see myself right in front of me." Future Kristen: "Don't worry, that'll wear off." Kristen: "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Future Kristen: "I tagged along with these guys." : Future Kristen points to Future Isaac and Future Ellie over her shoulder with her thumb. Kristen: "I see." Future Ellie: "Yeah, she keeps popping up and surprising us out of nowhere." Future Isaac: "Tell me about it..." : Future Isaac looks down to the bowls of cereal. Future Isaac: "Even with all of this cereal, there isn't enough for us all..." Kristen: "Hey guys, I can share some of my cereal with you too..." : Kristen pulls a full box of Frosted Flakes out of her backpack. Isaac, Ellie, Future Isaac, Future Ellie, and Future Kristen: "Yeah! All right!" Isaac and Future Isaac: "We should do this more often!" Ellie and Future Ellie: "Hell yeah!" Kristen and Future Kristen: "Just say when and where! LOL!" : The group of six quickly eats their meal of cereal, all tired from their various adventures. Isaac and Future Isaac: "Well, that's the last of my cereal." Ellie and Future Ellie: "Same here." Kristen and Future Kristen: "Sad face." : Now that everyone has finished eating, Isaac quietly plays a song to set the mood. Isaac: "Now's as good a time as ever to play me some Green Day." Kristen and Future Kristen: "OMG! I love Green Day!" Ellie and Future Ellie: "Same here!" Isaac and Future Isaac: "Yeah! Green Day kicks ass! Just like me!" Everybody: "LOL!" :D Future Kristen: "Hey guys, I'm gonna rest here. You should head out now to look for supplies with Isaac and Ellie. I'll keep watch over our vessel." Future Isaac: "Sounds good. Let's get moving." : Future Isaac and Future Ellie walk away, guiding Isaac and Ellie to their destination. Kristen: "I guess it's time for me to leave again. Bye, Future Kristen!" Future Kristen: "Bye." : Kristen pops out of the story again, and Future Kristen looks down in sadness. Future Kristen: "I wish I could do that right about now..." : Keeping watch over the shuttle, Future Kristen takes out her Plasma Cutter, anticipating a Necromorph ambush. Hearing Future Kristen's words, Future Isaac stops and turns around, noticing the worried look on her face. Future Isaac: "Guys, wait here a moment." Isaac: "Why? I thought we were gonna look for supplies." Ellie: "Yeah, we really need to find some more food." Future Isaac: "We will. Just wait a minute." : Future Isaac walks over to Future Kristen. Future Isaac: "Hey. Are you all right?" Future Kristen: "Yeah. I miss him is all..." Future Isaac: "I know. I miss him too." Future Kristen: "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" : Future Isaac looks around with a look of uneasiness on his face. Future Isaac: "Yeah... I'm sure of it." : Future Kristen falls to the floor and begins to cry. Future Kristen: "B—... B—B—...Joe... He didn't deserve that!" : Future Isaac sits beside Future Kristen. Future Isaac: "I know he didn't deserve to go out that way, but he saved us. He saved us all... Isn't that right?" Future Kristen: "Yeah... But what happened to him? Where did he go?!" Future Isaac: "I'm not sure yet." Future Kristen: "I wish I could find him..." Future Isaac: "Me too. He was a good friend..." : Future Isaac stands up and extends his hand to help up Future Kristen. She grabs his hand and he pulls her up off the floor. Future Kristen: "Thanks." Future Isaac: "You're welcome. Now what do you say we all go look for cereal together?" Future Kristen: "No thanks. I think I should stay here..." Future Isaac: "What if we see our old friend along the way?" Future Kristen: "Oh yeah... That..." Future Isaac: "Whaddya say?" Future Kristen: "No, I'm not ready... It's still too soon... I just wanna have some time alone to think." Future Isaac: "You sure you wanna stay here all by yourself, Kid?" Future Kristen: "Yeah, I'll be fine. I do have my trusty Plasmie with me, don't I?" : Future Kristen holds up her Plasma Cutter. Future Isaac: "That's the spirit!" : Future Kristen's eyes dart to the shuttle and back to Future Isaac. Future Kristen: "Plus, it's not like I'm completely alone, right?" Future Isaac: "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Future Kristen: "Really...I'll be safe, Isaac. Go on with the others." Future Isaac: "Okay. If you get scared, wait inside of the shuttle." Future Kristen: "I don't think there's anything that can scare me now." : As Future Isaac walks back to the group, he turns around to speak to Future Kristen. Future Isaac: "Call me...when you need me." Future Kristen: "Lol! Halo 3 reference!" Future Isaac: "Exactly!" : Future Isaac rejoins the group, and they head off in search of supplies. Future Kristen leans against the shuttle's door and lets out a sigh of boredom, still able to faintly hear Isaac's music in the distance. She sings along to the song as she waits. Future Kristen: "Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me..." : She lets out a short laugh, relieved that she now has some time to rest by herself. Future Kristen: "This isn't so bad. At least there aren't any—" : Future Kristen stops speaking mid-sentence as she hears the loud roar of the evil, scary, red-eyed creature. Future Kristen: O_O : Future Kristen listens as the creature approaches her from the shadows. Future Kristen: "...Monsters! On second thought..." : Future Kristen runs inside of the shuttle and slams the door shut. As she does so, the screen fades to black and switches back to the group of the four survivors. Isaac: "Where exactly are we going?" Future Isaac: "There's something I have to do..." : Isaac smiles at Future Isaac. Isaac: "Yeah? What's that?" Future Isaac: "You— You'll see..." Isaac: "Oh? What do you mean?" Future Isaac: "We need to hurry." Isaac: "Wait! What are you talking about? What are we really doing?!" Future Isaac: "I already told you! We're looking for supplies. Food...cereal." Isaac: "We just had a ton of cereal. Do we really need more so soon?" Future Isaac: "You can never have too much cereal during times like these!" :D Future Ellie: "He's right, you know." Isaac: "I know that, but we have at least two missions to complete." Future Isaac: "Lol! Dude, we have all the time in the world! Will you relax already?!" :D : Isaac gets fed up with Future Isaac's nonchalance toward their situation, so Isaac shoves Future Isaac into a wall. Isaac: "Goddammit! Will you quit smiling?!" Future Isaac: "What the fuck?!" >:0 : Future Isaac retaliates by punching Isaac's jaw. Isaac: "Hey! You're not supposed to hit me!" : Isaac punches Future Isaac's nose. Future Isaac: "I said the same thing!" Future Ellie: "Will you two knock it off?!" Future Isaac: "Now I'm gonna kick you square in your NUTS!" : Future Isaac kicks Isaac right in his balls, and Isaac collapses, holding his injured groin. Isaac: "AAAHHHHH! BITCH!" Future Ellie: "Quiet! Did you hear that?" Isaac: "My balls hurt!" :'( Future Isaac: "GAWD! What's that smell?!" Ellie: "DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!!!" Random sound in background: RRRRNNNT!!!!!! Isaac: "What was that? Ellie?" Ellie: "Oh yeah... You hear what sounds like a fart and instantly blame me." : The group looks behind them to see the evil, scary, red-eyed creature behind them...farting. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: RRRRRNTT!!! RRRRNT! RRRNT! Isaac and Ellie: "W...T...F...is...THAT?!" : Isaac and Ellie point to the creature, and it quickly jumps into a nearby air vent to avoid any further detection. Future Isaac: "I don't know. That's what we've been trying to figure out. All we know is that it's been stalking us." Ellie: "You mean you still haven't killed it back in the future?" Future Isaac: "No. To tell you the truth, there's something about it that seems really strange... It's almost...familiar..." : Future Isaac has a look of confusion on his face as he rubs the top of his head. Isaac: "What do you mean 'familiar?' Did you get a good look at it, Future Isaac?" Future Isaac: "No, I haven't been able to... It's always shrouded in the shadows. It seems like it's impossible to get a good look at it. All I can see when I look at it are its blood-red eyes. We've been chasing it down, but it was too fast... We got exhausted and we needed a break." Future Ellie: "Right. That's why we needed your help, and why you needed ours." Isaac: "What is that supposed to mean?" Future Ellie: "Well... I... We... We knew that you had some extra supplies, and we knew that you were going... Look, I've said too much already. I shouldn't be telling you any of this." : Upset that Future Ellie is hiding something from Isaac, Isaac gets mad, grabs Future Ellie and pins her against a wall and aims his Plasma Cutter to her head. Isaac: "Just tell me!" Future Isaac: "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa..." : Trying to calm Isaac, Future Isaac now speaks to him in a soothing voice. Future Isaac: "I understand why you're upset, Isaac. You're confused. You want answers. Everything will make sense... I promise. Look at me, Isaac." : Isaac quickly looks over to Future Isaac and meets his stare. Isaac: "She knows something! You both know something, and you're not telling us what it is!" Future Isaac: "I need you to trust me... Trust us. It's okay... It's okay. There's no need for this... Do you trust me?" Ellie: "Isaac, please! She can't breathe!" : Ellie says with tears in her eyes, and Isaac releases his grip on Future Ellie. Isaac: "I trust you." Trivia *Although the creature is seen in this chapter, it does not attempt to attack the group. However, Future Isaac reveals that it has been stalking them for quite some time. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters